A l'aube du crépuscule de ma vie
by Callmelust
Summary: ONE SHOT: Hermione n'a plus que quelques instants à vivre. Son seul regret: Ne pas avoir avouer ses sentiments à Draco Malfoy HGDM


Hermione Granger errait sans but dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, tous étaient au dîner, elle ne voulait pas y être, elle préférait voir le couché du soleil… pour la dernière fois. Elle atteint enfin le toit de la tour d'astronomie, transfigura sa barrette en une couverture moelleuse et s'assit dessus afin d'assister au crépuscule de sa vie. 17 courtes années au cours desquelles sa vie bascula deux fois. La première fut lors de la réception de la lettre de Poudlard. Sa condition de sorcière l'avait tellement emplie de joie qu'elle prit à cœur de devenir la meilleure sorcière possible. Pendant cinq ans, elle vécut le bonheur absolu malgré les diverses menaces planant sur la société sorcière mais lorsque ces épées de Damoclès disparurent la vie reprit alors son cours. Tout semblait revivre tel le retour du printemps, la floraison des fleurs, le retour des beaux jours cependant l'hiver ne parti pas bien loin pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du corps pur et frêle d'une jeune fille dont les jours étaient à présent comptés. Un an, il ne lui restait plus que 365 jours à vivre, l'ange de la mort avait été très clair :

_ Il était plus de minuit, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, notamment à cause d'un cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais qui lui glaçait le sang. Comme toujours, elle s'était réveillé ruisselante de sueur, ses longs cheveux châtains lui collant la nuque et le visage, une lueur de peur dans les yeux et la gorge sèche. Ne pouvant se rendormir, elle décida donc de partir faire un tour, arrivée dans le Grand Hall, elle hésita mais poussée par une force inconnue, elle franchit les portes du château. Dehors, l'air était doux, une légère brise vint lui caresser sa peau dénudée par la fine nuisette qu'elle portait alors. C'est alors qu'un chant mélodieux lui vint aux oreilles porté par l'onde nocturne. Charmée par la douce mélopée, la douce jeune fille se dirigea doucement et inconsciemment vers la source de ce délice sonore. Elle s'arrêta près du lac où une silhouette debout se dessinait. L'individu s'approcha donc de la brune dévoilant grâce aux rayons lunaires, sa mystérieuse apparence. De haute stature, les cheveux d'un noir profond et les yeux d'une couleur prune irréelle, il tendit sa main vers Hermione qui sans réfléchir la saisi. Elle était à la fois subjuguée et terrorisée par cet être surnaturel. Doucement il l'amena à lui pour la maintenir à quelques centimètres de sa personne créant une promiscuité qui enivra l'élève._

_Bonsoir Hermione, murmura t-il d'une voix douce et chaude._

_Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez mon nom ? demanda t-elle craintive._

_Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toit douce Hermione…_

_Cette mélodie c'était vous n'est ce pas ? C'est vous qui m'avez attiré ici ?_

_Oui, c'était moi. Si tu as entendu cette mélodie c'est qu'elle était destinée à toi et toi seule_

_Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle m'est tellement familière…_

_C'est l'expression de ton âme, Hermione, ce chant t'es familier car tu en es l'origine._

_La mélodie de mon âme… Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'on l'entendait, elle marqua la fin de … Merlin non… Je vais mourir… ! Et vous êtes … se pourrait-il que vous … vous êtes l'ange de la mort, n'est ce pas ?!_

_C'est exact douce Hermione, mais tu ne vas pas mourir du moins pas tout de suite, il te reste encore un an à vivre jour pour jour._

_Mais enfin pourquoi, quelle en est la cause…, s'exclama Hermione désespérée, les joues ruisselantes de larmes._

_Te souviens-tu de cette douleur lancinante à ta tête, cette pression insupportabledans ton crâne, ces migraines inexpliquées… c'est une tumeur Hermione…_

_Mais enfin personne n'a jamais décelé une quelconque tumeur chez moi !!!_

_Bien sûr que si, mais tes parents t'ont caché la vérité, préférant ne pas t'infliger un tel fardeau, ils ne désiraient pas te voir dépérir, ce qu'ils désiraient plus que tout c'était te voir sourire encore et encore…dit-il tout en enlevant de la main les larmes sur la peau pâle et douce de la brune._

_ Dans un ultime élan de désespoir, elle se laissa tomber à terre, martelant le sol de ses petits poings pour exprimer sa rage et sa tristesse. L'ange de la mort s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ses dernières paroles :_

_Douce Hermione, dans un an à minuit, je reviendrais pour te chercher, profites des derniers instants qu'il te reste… Au revoir_

_ Et il disparut, laissait derrière lui, une jeune fille ravagée par le chagrin._

Depuis cette nuit, Hermione s'était résignée et vivait pleinement ses derniers instants, elle ne voulait partir avec aucun regret. Elle ne dit rien à ses amis, à sa famille préférant leur épargner la douloureuse nouvelle. Elle voulait garder d'eux un souvenir heureux et bienveillant. Mais assise en face de ce paysage rougeoyant, où l'astre du jour s'effaçait sur le sommet des montagnes, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert son cœur à celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de peur d'un refus, de peur de devoir le quitté s'il l'aimait finalement. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait elle l'avait écris dans une lettre qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Hermione la sortit de la poche de sa cape pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. Les mots sombres «Pour Draco Malfoy » se détachaient de la couleur clair du parchemin. Elle soupira puis la rangea pour enfin tourner les yeux vers les cieux. La fin était pour bientôt.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, des pas se firent entendre, derrière elle se tenait Draco Malfoy. Toujours aussi beau avec ses yeux argents et sa chevelure lunaire. Un ange, pensa Hermione quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Et bien, et bien, Granger ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale et moqueuse qui poignarda la brune en plein cœur. Qu'est ce qu'une Sang de Bourbe fait loin de ses semblables ?

Laisses moi Malfoy…murmura t-elle en se lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

Tiens tiens, la Miss-je-sais-tout qui manque de répartie ! On aura tout vu ! Il va pleuvoir des bouses de dragon !!!railla t-il un rictus mauvais déformant son visage angélique.

Je t'ai dis de me laisser Malfoy, t'as personne d'autres à emmerder ce soir ?demanda Hermione blessée par les propos du blond.

Tu vas vraiment mal Granger… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Weasmoche ne veut pas de toi ? Pourtant une belette et un castor, c'est le couple parfait.

Tu vas dégager bon sang Malfoy !!!!cria t-elle toujours en lui tournant le dos.

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien d'autre, le Serpentard décida de partir, une fois franchi la porte de la tour il s'y appuya face au couloir. Il avait encore une fois été lâche, il l'avait insulté et rabaissé au lieu de lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait mais sa lâcheté l'empêchait de s'exprimer ; Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu absente au dîner c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de la chercher pour en comprendre les raisons mais une fois de plus, il avait été méchant et blessant alors qu'il ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il soupira une dernière fois, et parti vers sa salle commune.

De son côté, Hermione blessée par les propos du blond, ne cessait de pleurer sa tristesse infinie. Il était tellement mauvais, tellement arrogant et blessant. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Elle s'effondra sur la couverture, terrassée par le chagrin le corps agité par ses sanglots étouffés.

Il était presque minuit et Draco Malfoy tournait en rond dans sa salle commune. Il ne cessait de penser à la brune qui hantait ses pensées et ses songes. Etait-elle encore là haut ? Arriverait –il à enfin lui avoué la passion qu'il le rongeait ? D'un air décidé, il sorti de sa salle, pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Seulement à cet instant il ignorait encore qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Il était presque minuit, Hermione se leva, sécha ses dernières larmes posa sa lettre sur la couverture et regarda une dernière fois les cieux. A présent, elle ne regrettait rien, son amour était vain mais elle était déjà heureuse d'aimer quelqu'un même si cet homme était vil et arrogant.

Bonsoir Hermione...

Il était là, toujours aussi beau et intrigant. Il lui tendit la main en lui murmurant les dernières paroles qu'elle entendrait sans se douter que l'homme qu'elle aimait franchirait la porte d'ici quelques secondes. D'un geste assuré, la brune saisi la main froide et douce de l'ange et dans un dernier souffle murmura le prénom de l'être qu'elle aimait.

Draco ouvrit à la volée la porte donnant sur le toit, un sentiment oppressant lui serrant les entrailles. C'est là qu'il la vit, entendue sur cette couverture, recouverte jusqu'à la poitrine de sa cape. Il s'approcha d'elle, la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux de crainte que son impression soit vraie. Elle était là allongée, une expression sereine lui ornant son visage fin et empreint à une douce fragilité. Ses paupières où avant se cachaient ses prunelles chocolat emplies de malice demeuraient définitivement closes. Une larme vint s'écraser doucement sur sa joue rosée, elle était morte. Draco laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui, essayant de se persuader qu'elle était encore vivante, mais la réalité était là et ses larmes de désespoir aussi exacerbé par le souvenir des dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressé. C'est alors qu'il aperçu cette lettre qui lui était adressée. D'un geste tremblant, il l'a pris après avoir déposé le corps frêle de celle qu'il aimait. Il hésita et finit par l'ouvrir, divers sentiments traversèrent l'acier de ses pupilles à mesure qu'il parcourait le parchemin.

_Draco,_

_ Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire, je l'écris à présent n'ayant pas la force de te l'annoncer en face. Pourquoi ? La peur, l'angoisse que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Quand je te regarde, je vois un ange mais quand je te parle c'est le démon qui s'exprime à travers toi. Toutes ces paroles blessantes que tu m'as si souvent adressé n'ont malheureusement pas pu mettre fin à cette sensation qui me ronge et me consume tel le feu destructeur de mon amour pour toi._

_ Oui, Draco, Je t'aime, et il m'en coûte de l'écrire en sachant que tu ne liras peut être jamais ces mots. Mais c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, car l'humiliation serait trop grande si tu devais me rejeter. Aussi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, j'ai préféré taire mon cœur pour ne pas découvrir l'absence du tien. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, où j'ai tenté de tout t'avouer, depuis ce jour où l'on m'a annoncé ma mort prochaine à cause d'un mal qui me ronge lentement dévorant mon corps, le rendant faible et agonisant._

_ Cependant, la lâcheté l'emportant sur le courage je renonçais, préférant t'aimer en silence et de loin, car même si tu ne m'aimais pas, j'étais heureuse de t'aimer toi malgré ce que tu me faisais subir. C'est pour cela que je te dis merci pour le bonheur que tu m'as apporté sans le savoir, et adieu car il est temps pour moi de mourir._

_Je t'aime_

_Hermione_

Il est minuit passé

Un ange s'envolé

Un cri déchirant brise le silence de la nuit

Pour laisser derrière lui un cœur meurtri.


End file.
